1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to brake assemblies, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved cylinder brake assembly wherein a pneumatic hydraulic system may be retrofitted to existing tractor-trailers for enhanced stopping power afforded such organizations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of various brake systems is well known in the art, particularly for use with tractor-trailer organizations, where excess load and inertia is frequently in need of enhanced stopping power. Conventional brake shoe-drum systems may become contaminated with dust and debris interiorly of the brake drum and accordingly, lessen the efficiency of such systems. While disk brake systems are known in the art, their particular application in an efficient and effective manner in coordination with a trailer organization as set forth by the instant invention has heretofore not been effectively developed. Examples of the prior art include U.S. Pat. No. 3,791,491 to Tickle wherein a railway vehicle brake arrangement utilizes a disk with opposed callipers actuated through elongate opposed lever members associated with a hydraulic actuator.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,043 to Francia, et al., sets forth a disk brake actuating cylinder including opposed brake applying and release pistons for imparting forces to an associated linkage to transmit force from the brake disk pads to an associated rotor.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,691 to Pollinger, et al., sets forth a railway vehicle disk brake arrangement utilizing a plurality of disks on an axle of a wheel in opposed relationship, wherein a reciprocating sleeve effects actuation of the pads of the disk brake system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,019,608 to Johnson sets forth a calliper brake assembly to secure and grasp the sides of a member utilizing a pneumatic booster and link to effect such displacement.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,082,165 to Harrison sets forth a brake assembly for use with a rotor wherein opposed brake surfaces through extensive linkage arrangements effects clamping of the rotor.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved cylinder brake system wherein the same addresses both the problems of effectiveness in use and simplicity of construction to enable retrofit onto existing tractor-trailers, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.